


【相声组/crep】关于我的邻居变成了猫这件事

by T_C6H12O6



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Xtale - Fandom, epictale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_C6H12O6/pseuds/T_C6H12O6
Summary: ooc慎，而且捉虫不仔细可能有错字orz普普通通的现世pa，看了标题直接了解内容（大雾）9k左右不管喜不喜欢，祝愉快-





	【相声组/crep】关于我的邻居变成了猫这件事

**Author's Note:**

> ooc慎，而且捉虫不仔细可能有错字orz 
> 
> 普普通通的现世pa，看了标题直接了解内容（大雾）
> 
> 9k左右
> 
> 不管喜不喜欢，祝愉快-

1.

cross，一个普普通通的上班族小青年，今天下班回家的时候喜提一只猫。

2.

这件事情说简单也简单，说复杂也确实有点复杂。

最初的起因可以追溯到这天早上，cross像平常一样起床洗漱做早餐吃，走到客厅的时候隐约听到有爪子抓门的声音。他停下步子，站在客厅中央仔细听了一会，确认自己的确听到了些什么声音，打开门之后就发现有一只黑猫坐在门外。

还发现了他被抓得满是划痕的门板。

cross和黑猫看了个对眼，破坏门板的罪魁祸首现在似乎没有想要逃跑的意思，反而从容地后退了几步，然后就坐在那不动了。

cross径直上前把黑色的猫从颈后提起来，走近了正好看见猫的背后有一块白色的花纹，像是半个爱心的形状。

他看着那一团黑色毛球里唯一不是黑色的眼睛，思考了几秒该怎么揍这个小混蛋才能挽回他涂平划痕的钱。不过，被提起来的猫也不挣扎，只是看着他眨眼，它的左眼瞳色夹杂着一点不同于黑色右眼的紫，看起来乖巧得很。

试问有多少人能抗拒可爱的小猫咪。

虽然cross本身说不上很喜欢猫，但犹豫再三，最后还是叹了口气，把猫原封不动地放回了原地。

结果，cross没有想到，黑猫在四脚沾地的瞬间，没等他来得及反应，就一个闪身从门缝里钻了进去。

cross朝它喊了一声，又意识到猫应该听不懂人话，只得把门虚掩后又转身回到屋内，同时在内心想着，为什么他不仅要拼命工作，还要处理跑进家里的猫猫狗狗。

他转过身，看着眼前的画面顿了一下。黑猫居然就坐在离他不远的地面上不动了，身上还沾了点土灰，尾巴的末端轻轻地扫着木质的地板，淡定得很。

cross从小到大还没遇见过这么神奇的现象，也不知道该作何反应，不过现在的主要问题其实是，他应该赶紧去上班了。

他把黑猫从腰部抱起来——这次猫没有再跑进来——放到了门外，又从冰箱里翻出来了点他觉得猫大概可以吃的食物，在微波炉热了一下，用碗装好也放到了门外，外加一碗水。

黑猫看着他走来走去，坐在原地不动了，直到cross终于整理好所有事情，锁上门准备飞奔去公司的时候，才再和黑猫对视了一眼。这个时间点，cross已经有了点要迟到的趋势，但他还是蹲下身，说了句我走了，顺手撸了一把猫脖子上的毛。

黑猫有一点点躲闪，不过当cross的手摸上他的脖子时，他还是呆在了原地，只对着cross叫了一声。

没有人能抗拒可爱的小猫咪，至少cross不行。

本来cross想到，这个故事可能到这里就结束了，但当他晚上加班到深夜，拖着疲惫的身体回到家时，他意识到这件事可能不简单。

在他发现黑猫在他家门口的地毯上睡着了的时候。

黑色的毛发随着熟睡的呼吸而起伏，似乎cross的到来并没有吵醒它。而当cross思考了一下自己该如何开门，并且明白了没有其他方法，准备把猫抱走，而后一步一步走过去的时候，黑猫还是醒了。

猫的双眼反着光，看起来水灵灵的，就抬头看着cross，在一骨一猫僵持几秒后，小声地喵了一声。

所以现在cross有一只猫了。

3.

cross从来没有养过猫，也完全不知道怎么养。他为了这件事到处查资料，最后发现这只黑猫省事得很，不乱抓东西，不乱跑，平时cross去上班它就找个舒服的地方窝着，cross回家开门时它就跑到门口去。

而且，最神奇的一点，它的生活完全能够自理，甚至会自己开冰箱。大概除了和人打交道的部分，其他的事情它都是会做的。

cross曾经猜测过，它会不会本就不是动物，而是一些其他的魔法生物。但是，在他几天的观察下发现，这只黑猫，完完全全不会魔法。

就算再怎么不信，cross也就只能暂且认为这就是一只比较聪明的猫。

黑猫似乎不太喜欢吃猫粮和罐头，cross买了很多牌子的，它从来都是一口不碰。相反，黑猫对于他的食物似乎有很大的兴趣。

就算cross经常阻止它这么做——他觉得猫吃他的食物总归对身体不太好——还是防不住，这小东西实在太聪明了。

cross尝试把它抱到宠物医院去，看看肠胃是否有什么问题。不过每当他准备把猫带出门时，黑猫总会不同平时地拼命挣扎，还有一次抓到了cross的手，抓完之后还缩到角落里。

要知道平时黑猫就算不小心用爪子蹭到他一点都会眼巴巴地看着，像是道歉一样，结果一到这个时候就六亲不认了。

不过好在它的身体完全没有不适的状态，cross只能一边在心里抱怨这猫真是胆子大了，一边开始动手做另一份早餐。

4.

黑猫似乎很喜欢吃曲奇饼干，这让cross想到他的邻居。

那是一个比他大了挺多的大叔，自少epic自己是这么称呼自己的，他也很喜欢曲奇饼干。

epic比cross更早住在这里，在cross第一天搬过来的时候，epic正好在楼下遇见他。

“嗨Bruh，我猜你是不是要搬到六楼去。”

拎着纸袋子的epic这么和他打招呼，袋子的表层印着一个粉色的猫耳少女，似乎是最近连载的新番。

“啊，是。”cross有点惊讶于他居然能知道自己住在哪里，那时候他还不知道epic就住在他对门，直到后来epic帮他把箱子搬上楼后，走入对面的房间并且说了句以后请多关照。

cross也不太清楚epic的工作究竟是做什么的，总之是一种科学研究，平时忙的时候挺忙，一天到晚找不着人，闲的时候就一天到晚窝在家里。

cross第一天就知道了epic是个死宅，他自己也是，但是邻里之间的招呼大部分只是停留在每天出门的打招呼上，cross那时还没有主动和他深入交流过这些事。

cross的工作经常需要他加班，毕竟他现在刚进公司不久，还是个底层跑腿小员工，很多破事都会丢给他处理。

而epic的工作则经常需要他留宿在实验室，因为这样，他们两个的交流机会就更少了。

不过也有些例外的交流，应该就是前两天的事，对门的快递错寄到他这里来了，cross就敲门给epic送过去。幸亏对面的研究员先生今天没有留在实验室，在他敲了一会之后，门打开了一条缝，穿着宽松白色毛衣的epic发现是对门的cross后，才把门完全打开了，和他说，”嗨，晚上好bruh，有什么事吗？”语气还带着点鼻音，似乎是才睡醒的样子。

cross看着那件白色毛衣失神，感觉不太像是平日里那个严谨的研究员，在epic问起时他来才急忙说起快递的事情，“那个快递员把包裹扔在我家门口就离开了，不过看着似乎是要送到你家的。”cross递出那个手掌大的小方盒。

epic接过那个盒子看了一眼，说了句应该是吧，而后抬头看着cross，笑着问他要不要进屋坐坐？

epic家的小客厅说不上非常整洁，但看起来挺温馨的。可能是因为本身的面积就不大，一些摆件挤在一起颇有点空间利用的味道，尤其是随处可见的手办小人和海报，挺亲切的。

epic给他泡了一杯热可可，又拿了一点巧克力曲奇，不禁让人怀疑这人是不是个巧克力控，如果cross没有看见柜子里一盒所剩不多的速溶咖啡的话。

“dude，你的周边真的好多。”找不出话题的cross终于还是开启了这个早该提起的共同爱好。

他看见epic向他眨了眨眼睛，似乎是没有想到cross会以这种话开头，又好像在当时已经预见了这个话题将会一发不可收拾了。

结果就是他俩从下午一直聊到吃晚饭的时间，顺便还一起吃了晚饭——epic家的泡面。

“wow，bruh，我之前都不知道你也喜欢喵喵亲亲超可爱！”epic站在门口准备和cross告别，再次感叹了这个巧合，“下次一起去漫展吧bruh”

cross也有点意犹未尽的感觉，而且时间确实不早了，epic似乎在之后还有其他事情。不过漫展的话，应该就在下个月，cross答应下来，开始期待下个月的出游。

5.

在送快递的那天之后，cross很长一段时间没有看见epic，直到现在都没有，发了信息也没有回复。

开始的时候，他只觉得是epic又开始了某项研究，忙不过来就住在实验室了，于是他等了一周，偶尔去敲敲对面的门，但始终没有人回应。

不过他转念一想，epic也是成年人了，或许他的担心是多余的，对方只是忽然忙起来了而已，就像从前那样。

cross瘫在沙发上想着这件事，左手出于习惯地就开始给旁边的黑猫顺毛。

他没想到自己会和这个小家伙相处这么久，本来想着，养几天之后把它送到一家靠谱的收养所。不过现在他想的是，一直养着这只猫也挺不错的，而且就它那个挑食的性子，估计也没几个人能养好。

cross把黑猫抱起来，放到自己的身上，黑猫也在一段时间的相处中失去了最开始的抗拒，cross现在觉得它还挺乖的。

他很喜欢揉黑猫脖子上的毛，有时候他这么做的时候，黑猫会发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

cross现在怀疑他自己是不是能听懂点猫语了，虽然这件事大半归功于黑猫确实很聪明，。cross时常会想，如果他有人身的话，大概就和人没什么区别了。

6.

半个月后，epic还是没有任何回家的迹象，cross甚至怀疑他是不是忽然搬家了，特地去问了房东先生，不过并没有什么线索就是了。

cross决定去epic所在的研究所看看。

是的，他是知道epic在哪里工作的，出于一次巧合。那天，他在和同事一起团建，后来大家散场，各自回家。在回来的路上，他正好遇上epic。

穿着白衬衫的研究员似乎没有注意到他，只是抱着一个文件夹朝什么地方赶去。

Well，cross也觉得跟踪自己邻居这件事情挺不好的，但他耐不住自己的好奇心。

他悄悄跟上了epic，一直跟到epic走进研究所的大门——或者说是一个大院子，保安在门口的房间站岗，cross也就跟到了这里。他看见门侧的一列字写着研究所的名字，像是个私立的研究所，占地面积似乎也不是很大。

后来cross在网上稍微找了些信息，幸好这是一家注册过的正规研究所，似乎是人类与怪物合资的企业，就是研究方向写得模模糊糊，像是生物方面的却没有直接写成生物，反而写了点什么基因和魔法的研究之类的，cross其实也不是很懂。

cross按照网站上的电话打，听着手机对面传来的接通声，看着黑猫，黑猫也看着他。

cross在心里庆幸这个号码确实是正确的，但他没有找到epic，接线员小姐询问后回答说，epic先生请了很长时间的假，可能一时半会不会来上班了。

他把手机随意扔到身边的沙发上，转头发现黑猫依旧看着他。

或许是出去旅游了？去度假休息了？可他们约好了要一起去看展的，epic居然不和自己说一声就走掉了。

......不过他也没有义务要把这件事告诉自己。

cross也不知道自己当时怎么想的，他把猫抱起来，深吸一口气，又把它放了回去。

7.

epic终于能放一个大长假了。

前几个月几近于连轴转的研究工作几乎要把他的头骨给榨碎，所以在他终于一身轻松地走进家门后，做的第一件事就是好好睡一觉。

某种意义上确实睡得挺好，从中午一下子睡到了晚上，如果他做的梦不是个噩梦的话。不过做梦这件事于他而言，已经有些麻木了。

把epic从噩梦中拉出来的是一阵敲门声，在他打开门后发现是对门的邻居。好像叫...cross是吧？他搬过来那天epic正好遇见过他。

似乎是个刚从学校毕业的新人，看起来挺有精神的，不过这些时间epic都在忙工作，没有分太多经历在这个新的对门身上。

cross说是快递寄错了地方，似乎是要寄到他家的。epic接过盒子看了看，发现是研究所那边寄过来的，虽然不知道是什么，还是接了下来。

算是为了感谢cross把他从噩梦中叫醒吧，也是想认识认识这个新邻居，epic把他请进房间，习惯性伸向速溶咖啡的手最终还是从另一个盒子中拿出热可可，给cross泡了一杯。

那个孩子似乎有一点紧张，只是坐在那里看着，epic想说些什么和他搭话，而cross则先一步开启了两人的共同话题。

哦bruh......他们两个可真是怪有缘的。

epic有些好奇那盒子里究竟是什么，而cross也正好在吃完晚饭后的不久停住了话题。反正他们也不急现在这一会，他最近有的是休息时间。

那个盒子，挺轻的，里面是比本身不大的盒体还要小的一个小瓶，其余的地方都是些泡沫塑料，看样子这小瓶里的东西挺珍贵。瓶子里有半瓶液体，没有什么颜色，晃起来看着应该是油状的。

不知道那边是又研究了些什么新的实验成果，epic这么想着，小心地打开瓶盖。但是，伴随着他的这个动作，鼻骨处感到一片瘙痒，同时出现的还有周身物体的变大——似乎是他变小了。

骷髅的双手逐渐抓不住那个玻璃瓶，在一阵眩晕感中，epic模糊听到瓶子掉落到地上的声音，玻璃瓶和木制的地板相互碰撞，发出的声音就在他脑中一次又一次地循环着。

不知道过了多长时间，epic终于清醒过来，在一团衣服堆里。他感觉到自己躺在地上，周身的东西也都变得大了一些…又或许是他的视野变窄了。

epic不知道那瓶药剂究竟对他的身体产生了什么样的影响，他只能从自己的行动中意识到他现在是一个四足兽，并且体型不是很大。

epic家本来就没有几面镜子，要看清自己大概只能移动到厕所去。幸好他的这副新身体灵活性说不上差，就算体型变小了也能够逐阶跳上一些高台。

他在镜子里面看见一只黑猫，这么想着，epic下意识用手…用爪子摸了一下近在咫尺的镜子，看到镜子那面的黑猫也同样伸出了爪子，他才开始接受这个现实。

所以，虽然有点突然，但epic现在是一只猫了。

8.

epic爬回了客厅，刚刚掉落的瓶子还安静地躺在原地，丝毫没有裂痕的样子。

他用爪子碰了碰瓶体，里面残留的那一点没有洒出的液体跟随着瓶子滚动，没什么味道，大概只是普通的用于储气的液体……估计里面的气体已经什么也不剩了。

epic爬到自己的电脑桌上，费了很大的劲终于输入了笔记本的解锁密码。他给研究所那边发了封邮件，得到的回复只有并未送出任何药剂。他又和自己的同事发了几条消息，对面表示最近会帮他查这件事情，让他先等一段时间，过些时候会有回复。

epic自己也试着查了一些信息，不过结果几乎可以说的上是一片空白。好在他的视觉听觉等等似乎都没有受到太大的影响，与其说是本质的改变，这种药剂的作用更像是魔法幻术，仅仅从外表上把他变成了猫科动物。

他从晚上一直查到了清晨，思来想去觉得自己不能靠着家里的泡面和咖啡过活，剩下的一点曲奇饼干也在晚上的时候被他吃掉了——至少说明了他的胃也没有发生本质改变。

epic从靠近走廊的窗户翻了出去，思来想去，最终决定敲响对面cross的家门。猫的肉垫是敲不响门的，门铃对于他而言又太高了，完全碰不到。epic尝试用爪子敲，结果却在门板上抓出了几根细痕。

在家心里给cross道过歉之后，只好转回拍门的方法，也不知道cross能不能听见。

好在敲了十几分钟之后，cross终于过来开门了。他尝试和cross眼神交流，不过当cross直接把他从脖颈处提起来时，epic意识到这种交流完全没有起到半点作用。

epic也没指望他喵喵叫的声音能让cross清楚现在的处境，cross似乎也明白了提着黑猫没什么用，epic就趁他把自己放下的瞬间窜进了屋子里——这样的话cross总不能再把他抓出去吧，更何况就现在的状态，他的灵活性应该比cross高得多。

epic跑到客厅的中央，说实话这是他第一次进到cross家里，没想到会是以这种形式。

差不多的户型，但epic家和cross家仍旧有很多差别，cross的屋子算不上乱，简简单单的小桌上堆着文件，摆放了很多漫画书的书架，没有开灯的房间里只有窗户透进来的自然光，有种难以言喻的...少年气。epic甚至会想，他年轻那会要是有自己的屋子，大概也会这么布置。

cross没有急着追上来，epic也就坐在原地等着他，对方也没有再跟他追逐战的意思，反而准备了点吃的和水放到碗里，然后把碗连同epic一起放到了门外。

好吧，至少他现在不用愁吃的了。

9.

epic记不太清为什么他后来就住在cross家了，他那天吃完了东西，又从窗户窜回自己屋里，总之这样也挺方便。

之前联系的同事给了他回复，说是本来要寄香水的，结果不小心把试验的药物半成品给寄过去了。epic问他这种药效大概能持续多久，得到的回应却是未知。

“这个......毕竟是半成品嘛，所以具体的药效......”

“好吧好吧，那我看着处理。”

“需要我过去帮你吗？”

“不用，我这边有人帮忙。”

“好，我会争取研究出解药的。”

epic看对方似乎也没有要再回复的样子，也就关上了电脑。他一宿没睡，即使是当前的事态确实突发并且挺紧急，耐不住他的困意。

他怕cross回来就找不到他了，并且正巧这个季节温度适中，也可能是他自己的体表保暖系统发生了变化。总之，epic就索性再从窗子出去，趴在cross家门口的地毯上睡了。

他一觉睡到晚上，直到cross再次把他从噩梦中唤醒。

嘿，cross又一次做了这件事情，epic都不知道之后该怎么感谢他。

恍惚中，epic感受到自己被抱起来，肉垫贴上了带着温度的衣料，还挺舒服。后来他被放到了一个柔软的地方——后来他知道了那是cross家的小沙发。

所以epic就在cross家住下了。

只有cross在家时他才会在那间屋子里，白天他一般会翻窗回到自己的房间，问问同事那边的研究进程，或者做点别的什么。而且他不想给cross再添麻烦了，比如多了一屋子猫毛什么的。

cross似乎并没有发觉到黑猫就是自己的邻居变的，他尝试给epic喂猫粮，不过后者实在是接受不了那个味道。最后cross还是没有再买更多品牌的猫粮，这件事着实让epic很欣慰。

epic暂且没有想让cross知道他是猫这件事的想法，先不说他现在的状况本来很不稳定，被邻居知道了自己的生活隐私一类的事情，说实话挺难堪的，不管是对哪一方。更何况epic还准备，如果能变回去的话，继续和cross做朋友。

这就是为什么在cross念叨着带他去医院看肠胃时，epic最后也没有被拽过去。

和cross住在一起，尤其对epic来说，还挺有趣的。

他的生活很规律，每天早晨早起去上班，晚上回到家里吃晚饭，偶尔加班到半夜，再回来给黑猫准备吃的。

周末也差不多是这样，睡到快中午的时候起来，看着这周的新番吃饭，工作来了就继续加班。

大体还是挺规律的，至少和epic之前的生活比起来是这样。

cross给黑猫买了个项圈，附加一块刻了字的名牌。他说着这样就不会走丢了，把名牌连着项圈系到黑猫脖子上，epic低头看，却惊讶地发现......

名牌正面刻着的是他的名字。

cross继续和黑猫说着，这是邻居的名字，“你和他真的很像。”，他用指骨摩挲着金属的小圆牌，黑猫只是看着他，默许了他给自己戴上这个项圈。

10.

epic发觉，cross最近有些察觉到他的事情了，指他作为自己邻居的事情。

他开始向自己的同事打听自己的去向——他也不知道cross是通过什么方式知晓自己的工作单位的，不过同事没有把自己的真实情况告诉他，反而是联系了自己。

研究的进程还算顺利，不出意外的话，再过一周左右，解药就能够被研制出来了。虽然种东西尚且没有在生理结构复杂的怪物身上试验过，不过，说实话他现在没有其他办法了。

......也就是说再过一周他就要回归日常生活了，而cross却失去了一只猫。

好吧，他或许要难过好一会了......

11.

或许是他潜意识里不希望cross有那么难过，也或许是所有事情快结束时都会出现纰漏的墨菲定理，黑猫的秘密被cross发现了。

那天，epic如同之前一样，在cross出门之后，从窗户爬回自己的屋子。

但cross在中途回来了——根据他之后的解释，他忘记一份当天要用到的重要纸质文件——当时epic正在爬窗户的过程中。

“epic？”

这是cross第一次对黑猫叫这个名字，而epic，说实话他当时完全不知道该怎么解释，他现在的身体状况甚至不允许他用几个冷笑话把这件事搪塞过去。

“喵？”

12.

“所以说，因为之前那个快递盒里的东西，你变成了黑猫。”cross坐在epic家里，面对着黑猫确认着。epic帮他拿来了钥匙，因此他也能进到房间里了。

“然后因为没有吃的，所以你跑到我家来。”黑猫轻轻点头。

“你的同事们在研制解药，并且快要成功了？”黑猫继续点头，cross也随之叹了口气，通过艰难的单方面沟通和简单反馈，他终于搞清楚究竟发生了什么。

但是，哦dude，显然这些事实只是让他的情况变得更糟了。

这表明了，他曾经抱着自己的邻居撸他的毛，甚至有的时候是抱着黑猫睡觉的——虽然都是男的，但怎么想都非常怪。

而且他还做了很多其他的事情，在黑猫，现在应该说是epic的注视下......包括一些生理需求上的事情。

不过现在当务之急其实不是这些。

“你应该早点告诉我的，dude。”cross看着epic，语气里并没有埋怨的意思，“这样我也能帮你......”cross想了想发现自己其实也帮不上什么忙。

“好吧，但你至少应该告诉我这件事。”

epic看着cross，似乎想表达些什么，不过这对他来说着实有点困难。他不希望因为自己的私事而牵涉到邻居，虽然最开始他直接跑到cross家的行动的确是缺乏仔细考虑，不过，嘿，谁又能想到那么远的事情。

epic并没有被这些话安慰到自己，就算他总是这么和别人说。

“okay，不管怎么样，现在你还是可以住在我家，我会给你准备食物的。”cross朝着epic笑，想让对方放松些——毕竟他现在的状态着实看起来不太好。

epic朝他叫了一声，从小桌子上跳下去往旁边跑，cross疑惑地跟着他走到电脑桌前，看见黑猫用爪子在键盘上按出一个“谢谢”。

“啊，不用谢。”cross习惯性地给出这一答复，想了想也确实，本来就是他主动要帮忙的。

他想揉一把猫毛，不过意识到那是epic之后，还是收回了伸出一半的手。

epic似乎发现了他的这个小动作，他想，well，cross已经帮了他这么多，他没理由拒绝对方。他在电脑上打出一行字，“Bruh，你好像真的很喜欢猫。”

cross一下子没有反应过来这句话的前后逻辑，“啊？还好。”，他这么说着，黑猫已经跳到了他的身上，cross急忙用手把猫拢到怀里，险些没有接住。

“呃......dude?”

cross抱着黑猫不知所措了好几秒，问出这句之后似乎才终于懂了epic的意思。他用手摸了几下黑猫的头，感觉有些恍惚，尤其是在他清楚地知道那是epic时。

13.

epic觉得这个秘密的败露反而让他轻松了许多，至少他永远不需要面对离开cross的那一天了。

他完全住到了cross家，在cross帮他把电脑搬过去之后，一切都和前段时间没什么差别，直到同事如期寄来了那瓶解药。

“口服，我们在一些动物身上做过实验，副作用应该是没有的，但由于没有人体试验的志愿者，不知道是否真的能起效。”

事已至此，epic早就清楚他已经没有其他选择了。或者他可以一直当猫，虽然这也不错，但他不能这么选。

cross帮他拆开快递盒，里面是和当初那样的一个小瓶。他又去找了一个玻璃碗，把瓶子里的透明液体倒了进去。

虽然他不该这么想，但cross一瞬间觉得，如果药没有起效，就好了。看着epic的眼睛，cross还是把自己从这种想法中拉了出来，对方似乎在和自己做最终的确认。

14.

药的效果很好，epic身上的黑色绒毛逐渐消失，显露出骷髅的白色骨骼。cross一开始觉得挺神奇的，直到一个和自己差不多高的骷髅站在他面前时，他才终于发现事情不太妙。

说实话他不是没有看过其他骷髅的骨架，但这实在是......

cross急忙脱下自己但外套塞到了epic的手里，并且转过身去不再看他。

老天啊他现在在干什么......

身后的epic似乎也是一时间没有反应过来，看着cross的背影愣了几秒才披上衣服，和cross说了句那他先回去了。后者应了一声，然后听到的就是拿钥匙的声音，紧接着开门和关门的声音。

安静了很久之后，cross才仿佛确认一般地朝身后看了一眼，随即意识到这个房间里现在只剩下他一个了。

像是看完了一部很长的电影，但此时此刻cross的脑中没有电影的剧情，或者说根本什么也没有，就像这间房子一样空空的。

15.

epic甚至有点不太适应用两条腿走路了。

他跌跌撞撞走回房间，累得瘫倒在床上，这些日子里虽然无所事事，但他还是觉得很累，以至于在床上趴了一会之后才发现自己还穿着cross的外套。

外套的领周有一圈毛，摸起来手感还挺不错，epic似乎有点明白为什么cross喜欢摸自己的毛了，在自己还是猫的时候。

cross的衣服上有种特别的味道，在epic还是猫的时候他就发现了这件事，

他躺在床上翻了个身，看着白色的天花板，一时间觉得有点空空的。

倒也不是说cross家的天花板上有什么花纹，或者说这根本不是天花板的问题，epic只是觉得少了些什么，不清楚在那里缺了一块，很奇怪。

他找出自己的手机，果不其然已经没电了，他插上电源对着屏幕发呆，直到过了一会手机自己开机了才回过神来。

看着屏幕上的未读信息一条一条跳出来，好像一切都还停留在cross过来给他送快递的那天晚上。

开始的时候是同事给他发的一些信息，夹杂着几条小广告，epic只是看着他们，直到信息栏中出现了cross的名字。

epic对着这些信息一条一条从上往下读，在读到最后一条时——也就是cross发现他秘密的那天——他忽然意识到了些什么。

哦，bruh，他为什么现在才意识到。

16.

休息日的早晨，cross被一阵敲门声叫醒了。

他也不记得自己昨天晚上还干了什么，估计是想着想着想累了，就躺回床上睡着了。

cross拖着还没完全睡醒的身体走到门边，看见门外的epic之后却一下子清醒了。

“嘿，bruh，今天要一起去看展吗？”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 啊。拖了很久很久很久终于在重要的期末考试结束后写完了
> 
> 一开始只是觉得猫猫很可爱而已，写着写着就成了这样的发展、
> 
> 其实，虽然是我写的但我自己也说不清楚，究竟是渐渐开始相互喜欢，还是一直喜欢着没有察觉，或许都有吧x


End file.
